


人间花开透

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo





	人间花开透

若要问当今天下，除却天子国库，谁家最富有，那铁定非长安白家莫属。  
白家世代经商，从一匹花布开始，历经四代，到了白老爷手里，已经掌控了整个国家的盐运生意，御笔亲封的皇商头衔，富可敌国，不是说说而已。  
白宇是白老爷的老来子，宝贝得跟金疙瘩似的，从小锦衣玉食。虽说白家朝中无人，亦没有爵位可承袭，可白宇平日里吃穿用度却丝毫不输京中的名门望族。  
白老爷还砸大钱将他送进国子监上学，可谓是用心良苦。新皇登基，做的第一件大事，便是提高赋税。白老爷何等聪明之人，立即嗅出不一样的味道。今后的日子，怕是不好过，他有意让老幺走仕途，哪怕考不取功名，能谋个一官半职也好。  
偏偏这位白小公子哪里都好，就是书念不好，倒是和一同上学的王孙公子们厮混在一起，好的不学，整日里招猫逗狗，让老爹头疼。  
那些公子哥儿就算不好好学也有家族封荫，白宇又哪里懂得这些，他只晓得玩。

春日暖风和煦，树叶都油油的发亮，镶了金边般好看。  
白宇被暖风熏得有些飘飘然，忽而间一名长身玉立的英武青年撞入眼帘，那五官更是出神入化，只一眼，白宇就被那副眉眼深深吸引住了，竟呆立在原地像个痴人般看人家。  
树下那人似有所感，两道视线投来。白宇如同被春雷惊醒的小动物，抖了一下。  
“白兄？”远处有人喊他。  
“啊……来了。”白宇嘴上应道，眼睛却根本无法从那张如画的脸上移开。  
被人这样盯着看，那人也不恼，只定定地回望。白宇沐浴着春风，和比春风更柔情百倍的眼波，忽然就觉得心花儿朵朵盛开了，笑得眼睛都弯起来。  
果真是好时节啊。

下午的学堂上，学究的念书声实在催得人昏昏欲睡。往常这时候，白宇早都与周公会了几回了，今日却精神奕奕，实属稀罕。  
全是因着那新来的。白宇撑着脑袋假作犯困，实则悄悄地望向最后排。原本空置的书案，此时坐着的正是那英俊小生。  
朱一龙早就发现了。作为新来的监生，每一天他都要收获大量探究的目光，其中的大部分，都来自那个笑起来眼睛弯弯的小孩儿。  
朱一龙从小受他父亲教诲，从不攀附交际，对这些个小爵爷和他们背后的势力都不甚了解，只当白宇也是哪家显贵的小公子。  
被人这样打量，是人都要发怒的，更何况白宇的眼神一贯直勾勾的，丝毫不懂避讳。偶尔朱一龙受不了了盯回去，白宇还朝他抿着嘴巴眯眼笑。可是朱一龙偏偏不讨厌他这样，只觉对方傻得可爱，也是奇了。  
性格使然，不善官场交际的朱老将军虽然官做得不小，家中倒是十分清贫，他为官清廉，一概不许铺张。朱一龙来国子监上学没几日，那些公子哥儿就摸清了他的底细，见他衣着朴素，又是武将世家出身，言语间多有瞧不起的意思。  
朱一龙不以为意，两耳不闻窗外事，读书倒是专心的。  
国子监这地方多得是不学无术的官宦子弟，来这里做做样子罢了，做学问是假，结交人脉是真。严学究见多了这种，还没见过他这样的，当即觉得有点意思，时常指名考教一二。  
他声音真好听——白宇托着腮，望着侃侃而谈的朱一龙。虽说他嘴里蹦的那些经史子集自己听得云里雾里，可那又有什么要紧的，光是看他站在那儿说话就美不胜收了。  
过于热情的视线让朱一龙顿住片刻，才继续往下说。严学究抚着须，神色悠然，也看不出他对这番策论满意与否。朱一龙讲完，拱了拱手，十足武人气质，引得底下一片窃笑。唯有白宇欢喜得很，甚至私底下开始学他的行止，拱手的样子，走路的样子，说话的样子。  
散了学，白宇如往常般和应小侯爷几个一道簇拥着走了，少不了又是去云延楼吃酒。行至半道，白宇推说有东西落下，独自折返了。学堂里果然只剩下朱一龙一人，大约是在作今日学究留的文章，会这么当回事的，也只有他了。  
白宇立在廊下偷看，没有前去打扰。风穿过树叶的动静柔柔的，里头那人垂眸书写，外头那人快乐得衣袖一甩一甩，像一幅动静相宜的画。  
朱一龙搁下笔，一抬眼朝廊檐下望去。他眼神凌厉，被抓包的瞬间白宇心头紧缩了一下，乖乖地背手在原地站好，仰着脑袋看他。他确实比朱一龙小两岁，这样更像个半大孩子，让人讨厌不起来。  
朱一龙走到廊下，凭栏与他对望，“你总是看我。”  
“你好看。”白宇脱口而出，直白热烈，也不觉得害臊。  
春风拂面温温柔柔的，朱一龙脸上漾开的笑意，同样温柔。  
都教白宇看呆了。

白老爷平生最忧心白宇不学好，偏偏他是个爱玩的性子，整日往外跑。他老爹总嫌他坐立不定，跟白脚花狸猫没两样。往年春光明媚之际更是成天不见人，账单倒是一张张地往家里送。  
最近小子也不知是转性了还是撞邪了，账单是许久没送回家了，行止瞧着也稳重许多，竟是有些栋梁之才的样子了。  
其实白宇也没干什么，照样吃喝玩乐，只不过陪他吃喝玩乐的，从一些人变成了一个人。  
这么说也不尽然，因为看起来还是白宇作陪的意思更多些。他见天的围着人家打转，乐在其中，浑似前世欠人良多。  
朱一龙为人低调，谨言慎行，却不憨傻，人情世故他都懂，只是不想费时间交际罢了。  
与他们这些无官无爵的二世祖不同，朱一龙年纪虽与他们相仿，却已经是个正宗四品将军了。而这事居然是在同窗近半年后，白宇才知晓的。  
朱家是开国元勋之后，世袭官位。朱老将军年事已高，去年卸任还乡，按律法朱一龙此时就应走马上任了。与四平八稳了一辈子的父亲不同，朱一龙有更大的抱负。他不满足于当一个目不识丁的武官，他通晓兵法，对于边境之患也有着独到见解。  
这样一位混似没有缺点，谪仙似的人物，白宇已完全被他迷住。朱一龙和以往出现在他周围的纨绔完全分属两个世界，他无法形容这种感觉，就好像之前那些日子都白活了一般。

“三句话不离你龙哥，我看你嫁给他当媳妇儿正合适。”小侯爷一语道破，白宇脸红成了猴屁股。  
“青天白日的你吃醉了，说什么浑话呢！”  
却不期然地想起那日他缠着朱一龙要学擒拿，过招之时，他一个脚软差点脑袋着地，朱一龙单手将他提溜住。白宇被他一搂，腿更软了，习武之人的大臂健硕有力，与他这种肩不能挑手不能提的全然不同。白宇上头没有兄长，第一次与成年男子如此接近，心中一片兵荒马乱，居然推开朱一龙头也不回地逃走了。  
此后一连几日白宇都未曾理他，明明学堂上碰了面也假作未见，这可是从未有过的事。  
朱一龙当他气自己出手重，失了面子，便特意在散学路上拦了他，朝他赔罪。  
“这什么呀——”有人看热闹不嫌事大，故意拖长了声调问。  
朱一龙看也不看别人，只望住白宇，“荣福楼的糕团，你喜欢的。”  
白宇心里想接又不想接，正僵着。边上那些公子又刻意起哄：“糕饼只有云延楼大厨子做的且堪一尝，是吧小白？”  
“啊？嗯……”白宇正出神，根本不知道自己应了什么。  
只见高、明二位公子一把接过朱一龙手里的食盒，更大声地奚落道：“这食盒也过于陈旧了，连我家给下人吃饭的家什都不如。”  
被这样羞辱，朱一龙还是没什么脸色，他其实一贯如此，可白宇就是慌了。他想说不是这样的，自己和他们是不一样的，可是话到嘴边却什么也说不出，毕竟是他自己和这些人走在一路的。  
白宇给他们簇拥着，渐渐远离了视线。

这一个晚上白宇心中沉沉的，白天朱一龙沉默的样子刺在心里，他越想越难过。菜也没吃几口，吃了点酒，又全吐了。  
席面上众人嬉笑怒骂，白宇心思全然不在此处。明家老三又扯着一个女使过来要教他通人事，越说越不像话，他赶紧借口溜了。  
天色已晚，白宇也不回家，游魂似的在街上晃荡，夜风驱得他渐渐清醒，不知什么时候就走到了将军府。酒壮怂人胆，白宇借着仅剩的几分醉意拍开了大门，门房小厮却回说公子巡营去了不在府中。  
被拒之门外的白宇失去了全部的勇气，也失去了站着的力气，他颓然地靠着门边的石阶滑坐下来。  
大晚上巡营这么烂的托辞，再听不出就是傻子了。  
龙哥不要他了。  
白宇疼在心里，眼眶酸涩，不知不觉泪水淌了满脸。  
朱一龙深夜回府，就看到了门外蜷成小小一团的白宇，心中一惊，赶忙托起他下巴查看。白宇不知已经猫这儿哭了多久，眼皮肿如桃子，可怜极了。见他来，又是高兴又是委屈，想说话又不敢，只怯怯地望向他。  
还有什么辙？先抱回去再说吧。  
泪湿的脸冰冰凉凉，贴着他的脖子，正好降降火。白天他的确气着了，要不也不至于大半夜不睡觉跑去团营找教头练武，一连练趴了几位教头。要不是于教头叫苦不迭，求爷爷告奶奶地让朱一龙赶紧走，他还没打过瘾呢。  
就这么径直把人抱回屋里，白宇屁股挨着座儿，却把头往他怀里扎得更深了，手也牢牢地巴着他的脖子。朱一龙内心里一片柔软，柔声哄他。白宇垂头丧气，声音都低低的：“哥哥，我错了。”  
“没怨你。你松松手，我一身汗，一会儿熏着你。”  
他哪里知道白宇根本不会嫌他，还觉得他怪好闻的。  
白宇年方十五，还未通晓人事，只是本能地亲近朱一龙，于情爱一事还懵懵懂懂的。  
春夜里还是有些凉意，不过朱一龙仗着自己体格好，就光着膀子直接站在院外冲凉。常年习武的朱将军猿臂蜂腰，随着他冲洗的动作背肌似山峦起伏，白宇眼睛滴溜溜的，直看得目不转睛。  
朱一龙早就发现他偷看，暗自好笑，也不戳破。白宇见他搁下水瓢，披上单衣过来了，赶紧跑到床上装睡。朱一龙借着烛火微光看着床里侧的白宇，被子拉到下巴，手脚都放好了，乖得很。 他熄了烛火，在外侧躺下，两手交叠放在肚子上。  
朱一龙闭了眼睛，又睁开，因为他感觉到自己的手被另一只暖暖的手给握住了。  
他的嘴角忍不住扬起来。

天还没亮，朱一龙就被身边窸窸窣窣的动静吵醒了。  
白宇可不是什么闻鸡起舞的主，日上三竿能起床就不错了。今天这么反常，朱一龙倒是担心他昨夜给吹出风寒了，伸出手去要探他额头，谁知白宇如受了惊的兔子一般，直往被窝深处钻去。  
朱一龙对着一团拱来拱去的棉被束手无策，又怕他给闷坏了，又哄又诈地，好容易把人剥出来。  
被子底下的白宇双手捂着脸，死死夹着双腿。朱一龙看他这样，心中便明白了几分，手往他亵裤里一摸，知道他是滑精了。白宇羞愤欲死，两个耳朵都仿佛在往外喷热气。朱一龙故作镇定，拍了拍他的肩，以大哥的身份开导他，表示弟弟长大了，有能力娶妻生子了。  
不知几时白宇移开了手，呆呆地望着他。朱一龙被他看得心里热，不自在地错开了视线。  
“我不娶妻。”白宇直愣愣地说。  
朱一龙当他又在说傻话，正要开口哄，却听得他说：“哥哥，你才是我的梦中人。”  
白宇明明说得轻轻的，落到他耳中却似平地一声雷，一贯沉稳的朱一龙，这下再也无法平常心了。  
四目相对，气氛正浓，脸和脸越来越近，嘴和嘴一触上，又分离。  
只这一下，他们心里就都确定了。  
就是这个人了。

不属于自己的舌头在嘴里搅动，舔过白宇整齐的齿列，舌尖搔着敏感的上颚，又吮住他肉肉的唇舌啧啧作响，承接不住的涎水自口角流下。  
如此口舌之争，白宇完全不是对手，他只能胡乱扒拉着对方的身体，在朱一龙的胸腹、后背一阵乱摸。他是毫无章法，被摸的人倒是被拱出了一身邪火，裆下那话儿直直地竖了起来。  
白宇迷迷糊糊，感觉到肚皮给个硬东西杵着，那物件还动来动去，他便伸手去握。哪知他一握着，朱一龙就舒服地哼了一声，更往他手心里蹭。  
“伸进去摸摸，乖。”  
白宇听话地把手伸进他亵裤之下，这回没了布料的阻隔，那东西抓在手里热热的。白宇好奇地从头摸到底，发觉竟比他自己要大上数倍。  
“哥哥你好大呀！”  
朱一龙让他夸得面红耳赤。虽说比白宇年长两岁，毕竟也还未成家。况且他家教森严，也没有通房，以往都是自己以手解决。这会儿被白宇养尊处优的嫩手握着，同他自己满是茧子的手掌完全不同，不知道有多舒适。  
礼尚往来，朱一龙也摸了白宇。  
昨夜方才第一次出精的玩意儿，白宇往常自己摸一下都嫌脏，这会儿竟被粗糙的大手握着上下撸动。白宇两条细腿不住地踢蹬，脚趾一张一舒，眉头紧皱，喉咙里发出似是痛苦，又似欢愉的喘叫。  
朱一龙脑子一热，扒了他的亵裤，就把两人的阳根握在一处，又是蹭又是磨。白宇腿分得大大的，只觉得全身都被他占有了，朱一龙在他双腿间耸动，好不快活。  
晨昏不明之际，他二人情窦初开，竟荒唐地云雨了好几番。  
白宇哭叫着，也无法阻止朱一龙用嘴吃他那话儿。不止是阳物，就连奶头和穴眼，都教他舔遍了，玩透了。白宇又羞又快活，起先还推拒，后来就只顾得上享乐了。  
云收雨散之际，白宇红着脸，软在他怀里，小声问：“龙哥，我这就算是你媳妇儿了？”  
朱一龙被媳妇儿一词戳中了，心里头热烘烘的，一口香在他嘴上，说：“是，我要娶你过门。”  
窗外喜鹊啾啾，卧榻之上交颈鸳鸯一对，正缠绵。

最近应小侯爷几次三番看着白宇，总觉得他哪里不一样了。他不知道，短短几日，白宇非但通了人事，而且还越发精通了。  
自从两人间捅破了窗户纸，白宇愈发黏人。他素来与朱一龙要好，如今倒也不至于显得太突兀。  
只是在背着人的时候，他俩做的事，就不那么兄友弟恭了。  
看着朱一龙慢慢浸红的耳朵，白宇心生欢喜，情到浓处，便凑上去亲了他的耳垂。  
朱一龙侧目，见他一脸坏笑，心中一热，将人一把抱起搁到书案之上，作势要揍他屁股，“你上哪儿去弄来这劳什子？”  
白宇狡黠一笑，答非所问，“昨夜我将这画册中的人想成你我，然后……”他附上去，耳语一番，不外乎床笫淫语。  
两人红着脸凑在一处，时不时交吻一下，接下去就是践行春宫图的时间了。  
床幔之内，他二人互相剥了个精光，赤条条地相对。探索彼此的身体是他俩最近常进行的活动，可以说朱一龙对白宇的身体比他自己还要熟悉。  
比如他大腿里侧有一朵小花模样的红色胎记，若不是欢爱之时朱一龙总爱亲他那里，这许多年白宇自己都不知道。  
白宇面上流露出直白情欲，“哥哥，好爱你呀……”  
朱一龙被他一声声哥哥喊得心头软绵绵的，“乖，哥哥疼你。”  
沾了油膏的三指在他后窍里进出，白宇起先还有点打怵，这会儿感觉也不过尔尔，他龙哥温柔得紧，全然不会弄痛他。白宇还不知死活地摇晃着屁股，催促他快些进来。  
但很快他就反悔了。  
“哥哥，你怎的这般粗大？我不要了，我不行的……我还是给你含出来吧？”白宇哭叫着往前爬，想让他的阳具从后穴里退出去。  
朱一龙箭在弦上，怎能就此偃旗息鼓，只得软声哄他：“宝儿，哥胀得难受呢，好想肏你，行不？”  
白宇心疼他哥，呜了一声，献祭似的朝他张腿。  
硕大浑圆的龟头进入以后，感觉就没刚开始那般难受了。白宇哭了两声，发觉并没有想象中那般疼痛，便开始配合起来。  
朱一龙那话儿粗长如马屌，整根插进去，肏到最深处时，白宇甚至觉得他已经插进了肚子里。  
不过他身体的各个秘处已经被发掘得七七八八，弄哪里会舒适，朱一龙都一清二楚，很快就肏得他浑身通红，淫水连连，浪叫一声高过一声。  
朱一龙也全然忘了礼教，什么荤话都往外冒，喊他卿卿，说着里面有多紧多热，情到深处，恨不得能死在他身上。

如此一来，他二人更是蜜里调油，人前人后俱是形影不离。有时白宇看着朱一龙，都想不起没有遇到他之前的那些年，自己是怎么过来的。  
朱一龙带着他去山上猎野，白宇缠着他做那事。青天白日，朗朗乾坤，山泉走兽共见证他俩这番淫事。  
白宇衣衫散乱，露出遍布红痕的胸膛，乳尖周围甚至还有一圈牙印，风骚至极。他攀着朱一龙的臂膀，整个人被顶得上下耸动，仿佛骑马一般。  
白宇仿佛浑身涂了蜜，又甜又黏，朱一龙只觉爱得要命，那甬道暖热绵绸，将他包裹吸吮，勾引他共赴巫山。他忽然就理解了为何说温柔乡是英雄冢，就这一时哪怕白宇要他的命，他也会双手奉上。  
感同身受的不止他一人，白宇穴里秘处被反复捣弄，酸痒无比，口中发出淫浪之声，路过的母鹿听了也要羞得逃走。  
“哥哥，那处好痒，你多肏肏……”  
白宇在他面前从不矫饰，喜欢讨厌，都是透明的。朱一龙爱极了他这一点，立刻使阳具蹭着秘处画起圈来。白宇让他磨得受不了，穴里吐出淫水，神魂颠倒地喊他官人相公，他才重重地肏进去。  
“我死了……”白宇眼泪汪汪，竟让他肏丢了，喷得两人腹部一片狼藉。  
“乖乖。”朱一龙亲吻他的鬓发，继续抽顶，感受肉壁如丝绒一般包裹着他。白宇浑身软塌塌的，任他索求。  
马儿缓步踢踏，白宇浑身没骨头似的靠在朱一龙怀里。凉风习习，暮色中半轮月亮挂在天边。  
白宇在马背上动来动去，朱一龙让他好好坐。  
“流出来了……”白宇红着脸说道。朱一龙那话儿长，每回抵到最深处出精，半天后才流得出来。被马儿一颠，加速了液体流动，流经方才被使用过的穴道，有些发痒。  
朱一龙笑着搂紧了他，“裤子湿了不碍事，一会儿我抱你下马，不能教那些闲人看去，笑话你这么大的人还尿裤子。”  
听了他的调笑，白宇鹌鹑似的把头塞进他脖子里，心说他的龙哥真是越来越不正经了。

到了冬季，白宇就没这么活络了，恨不得整天趴窝睡觉。即便是醒着的时候，也是捧着手炉懒懒的没精神。  
朱一龙觉得他就像只金贵的波斯猫，恨不得走哪儿抱哪儿。  
只羡鸳鸯不羡仙的日子过了一年，若白宇是个女子，此时恐怕早已珠胎暗结。  
又是一年春闱，人间花开，各地学子纷纷赴京赶考。  
自然是没白宇什么事，别人最焦头烂额的时节，却恰恰是他最闲的时候，踏青游春，好不惬意。  
不过今年他是一点儿也乐呵不起来了，他爹要给他说亲了。  
见面时白宇把苦水同朱一龙一倒，本是打算撒个娇让他好生哄一番，哪知对方听了竟不像平时那般立刻上前宽慰，反倒是陷入了沉默。  
“你总还是要娶妻的。”  
白宇万万没料到等了半天，居然等来这么一句话，他一时竟不知如何作答。  
那日不欢而散，没过几日，白宇居然听见风言风语，说朱将军要婚配了。当即气得一佛出世二佛升天，又不好与嚼舌根的市井妇孺计较，只得火冒三丈地找他家将军算账去了。  
“难怪你上回说些什么娶妻的鬼话，好哇！原来是你自己早有此意！”白宇气得团团转，朱一龙冤死，跟在他后头转，实在没辙，只能不由分说将人扑住了。  
白宇给他抱得动弹不得，气呼呼的，多日的焦虑此时统统宣泄出来：“我告诉你，我今天不娶妻，一辈子不娶妻，你爱娶便自己娶去！”  
朱一龙知他赤子之心，心生怜爱，自己又何尝不是。若是世事都能同白宇一样简单，那他还烦恼什么。  
“好，我要娶的，我现在就娶了你。我这就去同父亲母亲把一切都说清楚。”  
白宇被他吓死了，连忙扯住他袖子，“哥哥，不要……”  
两个人搂作一团亲了好一会儿，醋意过去，冷静下来，所有的问题就这么明明白白摆在那儿，从未消失。男大当婚，就是再荒唐的纨绔子弟，也没听说不成亲的。  
白宇也不是真不懂，他只是不想懂。  
这样的好日子，能过多久是多久，他一点也不想去考虑之后的事情。他要朱一龙，他也要孝敬父母，他不想放弃现在的快乐，他什么都想要，可是世上哪有这等好事呢？  
朱一龙原先觉得白宇还是少年心性，与他在一块儿不过贪图新鲜，等到了年纪定了亲事，自然就会淡了。与他的这一节，会成为年少时的风流韵事，待到垂暮之年，再拿出来回味一番，也算不枉此生了。哪知对方竟如此抗拒成亲，说不开心是假，他与白宇分明都动了真情，又岂是说放就能放下的。  
话说到这份上，朱一龙也下定决心，只要白宇一日不成亲，自己就陪他一日，他一年不娶，那就陪他一年。  
未成想他们此时忧心忡忡的心病，不久之后就不药而愈了，却是以一种极为惨烈的方式。个中滋味，冷暖自知了。

都说多事之秋，谁料到这一季春，竟也没让他们安然度过。  
今年朱一龙也参加了春闱，考的是武科。自古武状元比文状元更加难得，仅是策论武经一关就要刷下去不少人，再是之后的比武，无论是骑射还是体术，活蹦乱跳上场，缺胳膊少腿下场的不在少数。文举不中，大不了三年后再考，武举不中，却有可能把性命都赔上。颇有些自古华山一条道的意思。  
自打朱一龙进了贡院，自是面都见不着了。白宇几乎天天和他一道，一下分开好几天，实在想煞人。  
偏生就在这个节骨眼上，白家出事了。  
都说一朝天子一朝臣，咱们这位天子与他父皇大不一样，是个不安分的，什么太平盛世百姓安居乐业，不及开疆拓土重要。  
风暴来临前夕寂静无声。  
一夕之间，吏部左侍郎特大贪墨案东窗事发，牵涉甚广，朝局动荡，群臣人人自危。朝局之外，第一个受到牵连的，就是白家。白老爷多年来的担忧成为了现实，其实即便白宇真的跻身朝堂，也是保不住他们一家子了。  
天子脚下讨生活，不论从政从商，都不过仰人鼻息而已。  
那夜无数官兵举着火把闯破他家门，不容分说带走了白老爷，留下茫然无助的白宇和他只会哭泣的老母亲，还有惊慌失措的一大家子人。  
白宇想到了小侯爷，想到他那些同窗好友。他一个个求上门去，想求他们救救他老父亲，奔波了一日，滴水未进，可这些人竟没有一个在府上的，你说奇不奇怪。  
从心怀希望，到沉沦麻木。十六岁的白宇，头一次尝到了人情冷暖，这滋味，却比最苦的药材还要苦。  
母亲整日以泪洗面，惟恐狱卒苛待她家老爷， 白老爷已经不年轻了，经不住刑讯拷打。她准备了大量银钱想进大理寺看一眼，可是钱无处可花，因为没有人敢收他们家的一分钱。  
白家从门庭若市变成无人问津，人人避之不及，也不过就是前后几日时间。白宇骤然发觉身边从来没有如此清静过，那些往日里经常往他家跑的所谓亲朋，此时全都消失得无影无踪。  
结案的速度快得令人称奇，像是急着盖棺定论一般。就在白老爷的小妾卷了钱财地契逃走的第二日，宫中来人了。  
白老爷判了流刑，家族田产尽数充了国库。相比起上面一个个身首异处的下场，保住一条命实属不易了。  
“那……那我们呢？”年幼的外甥懵懂地问道。  
白宇搀着他的小手，喃喃地说：“我们没有家了。”  
外头明明是春暖花开，白宇的心却冷如严冬。

下人通通被遣散，宅邸也被抄没，他们只能暂居于偏远陋巷中。过惯了好日子的白宇，一夕间从云端掉入了泥地。  
时至今日他才发觉自己什么都做不好，既卖不了力气，又做不出学问，竟无能负担起全家人的生计，还要靠姐姐替人做浆洗缝补过活。白宇懊悔至极，从前总嫌老爹唠叨烦人，要他多学本事，少交损友，此时才发觉原来离了老爹的金山银山，自己当真百无一用。  
那一日流放的犯人受押解上路，白宇怕母亲伤心过度，便没知会她，自己偷偷去送行。  
不过几日，这桩轰动了京师的案子已经没人提起。如今走在街头巷尾，人们谈论最起劲的，却是炙手可热的新科武状元。  
“我听说官家已经钦点朱将军为驸马了。”  
“不错！今日几位进士及第都要巡街呐，我倒想瞻仰都是何等天人之姿，人中龙凤。”  
冷不丁从旁人口中听见那个名字，白宇才发觉这些天自己居然一次都没想过他。  
是刻意不去想，不敢想，生怕一动念就破了好不容易筑好的心墙，又会变回从前那个软弱的自己。眼下的情形，他根本没有软弱的资格。本来已经一无是处，若是还整日唉声叹气，那还真不如一死了。  
白宇匆匆赶往南城门，却迎头撞上状元游街的队伍，整条大街被官兵拦下，道旁两侧都是看热闹的人群，人头攒动，熙熙攘攘。热闹都是别人的，白宇觉得自己在这里，分明就是一个笑话。他想排开人群挤过去，却在看见打马而来的朱一龙时，不由得停下了脚步。  
意气风发，鲜衣怒马，真好。朱一龙的视线掠过他，却没有看到他。  
“哥哥。”白宇轻轻地喊了一声，淹没在周围一声又一声状元郎的欢呼中。不过无碍，他只是对自己做了一个交代。  
一街之隔，却是全然不同的境况。  
白宇远远地从一个个犯人中，努力地辨认着他的父亲，他一路跟着押解犯人的队伍，耳中是官吏的高声喝骂，和邻街吹吹打打的欢庆之声。一边是拷着枷锁白发苍苍的老父，一边是骑着高头大马的状元郎。  
白宇终于忍不住，流下泪来。  
这一天的经历，彻底摧毁了白宇的美梦，让他迅速成长起来，亲手打碎了对于人生的所有幻想。  
白宇回到家中，合衣躺了一夜。翌日清晨，在潮湿的陋室中对母亲说，他想举家南迁了。白宇的想法不无道理，京中吃穿用度都贵，小地方的开销会好许多。至于南迁，也是考虑到他爹被流放浙东。  
其实如果白宇在京城多待上几天，他就会听见一个本朝最大的笑话。毕竟前一天还是皇帝的乘龙快婿，后一天就下了大狱的状元，如此下血本的笑话，也是旷古烁今了。

朱一龙在狱中十五天，官家差人递话：若是受了教训，出狱后谨言慎行，公主还是愿意嫁你的。朱一龙叩谢圣恩，答曰：“不娶。”  
于是他坐了一年牢。  
牢房日夜不分，是个适合思考人生的地方，却不适合此时的朱一龙。醒着的每一刻，他都忍不住思念白宇，不知道他在外面受什么罪，吃什么苦。他的小白那么娇气，如今凤凰变麻雀，怎么受得住。  
皇帝将他的名字从状元的名单中划去，若非朱家是太祖皇帝亲封的世袭将军，家中供奉有丹书铁券，恐怕连官位都要一并削去。  
浙东一代常年有倭寇作乱，近些年已成气候，搞得此地民不聊生。朝廷几番镇压，无法彻底消除倭寇之患，亦抑制不住民怨沸腾。  
此时兵部尚书保举朱一龙，说及此人在策论时就有对抗倭寇的良策，当此用人之际，正该让他戴罪立功。几番上书，皇帝这才松口，批了他出狱，贬为从五品，并即日启程前往浙东镇压倭寇。

崇明沿海，气候潮湿，白宇来此地快要一年了，还是没有习惯。  
“白宇，船来喽！来帮忙喽！”  
他噢了一声，放下手中啃了没两口的白面馒头，小心翼翼地揣进怀里放好，朝码头走去。  
崇明水运发达，每天来往船只很多。白宇在码头找了个活计，虽说他力气不大，不能像那些干惯了重活的一次卸很多，他就多跑几次，工钱少拿一些也无妨，至少能挣钱。  
除此之外，白宇偶尔也帮人跑腿送信，他甚至跟姐姐学会了缝补，扎得十根手指都发肿，总之现在养家糊口不成问题。  
这是艘官船，底下的舱里都是盐和米，上面则是一箱一箱的硬通货。白宇不由地想起当年他们家富甲一方时，这种商船光一天就要开出去几十艘。白宇摇了摇头，阻断自己追忆过去。往事俱如过眼烟云，他现在只求他爹能身体安康，如蒙大赦，家人团聚安度晚年，则是上苍垂怜了。  
正午时分日头毒辣，白宇吭哧吭哧地搬动货箱，汗水迷蒙了眼，有些刺痛，他也不能抬手擦一下，怕一松手货物掉地上，只好挤眉弄眼地试图把汗水挤出眼眶去。好不容易搬到卸货点，白宇才抬起袖子抹了把脸，但见一人立于五步之外，那张脸，是他以为自己早已忘却，却鲜活如初的模样。  
白宇只呆呆地望着他，像是认不出来一般。  
朱一龙用尽了全身力气，才让自己伸出去的手不要打颤。其实他也无需如此，因为白宇抖得比他更厉害。  
“四百三十七天，我每天都在找你。”朱一龙的声音发涩，“我怕你不要我了。”  
这一刻白宇笑了，一如初见时，在水边，在树下。这四百三十七个痛苦的日夜仿佛已经不存在了，一切仿佛都回到了从前，最好的时候。  
“哥哥。”

马车里，朱一龙终于做了刚才碍于街上人来人往没有做的事。  
“我身上脏。”  
朱一龙听了他的话，只抱得更紧了，像是要把人揉进心口里一般。他把脸埋进白宇的衣领，在他的脖子落下一连串的吻。  
他捧着白宇的粗糙开裂的手，小心地亲。这双手以前有多柔软细嫩，这对比就有多让人心碎。  
白宇的眼泪终于吧嗒吧嗒掉出眼眶，他像一个在外面委屈久了的孩子，终于回到了家人的怀抱。  
“我当你不要我了……”白宇趴在他怀里泣不成声，“那天游街，你骑在马上，我从来没有感觉你离我那么远。”  
“对不住。”朱一龙边自责边亲他，手摸进他的粗布衣裳里，摸到一手凸出的肋骨，终于再绷不住，落下泪来，“你受苦了。”  
朱一龙的热泪顺着他的脖子往里流，白宇搂着他的脑袋，终于卸下了过分修饰的坚强，说出了心里话。  
“我想你了，哥哥。”  
两人默默无言，唯有泪流，相贴的四片唇瓣间尝起来俱是苦涩之味。  
白宇哭累了，靠在朱一龙怀中偶尔打一个哭嗝。朱一龙一下下地顺他的背，嘴贴着他的额头不放，时不时啄吻一口。  
这些年白宇流离失所，早不敢奢望今生还能再会，此一时心绪激荡，不停地往朱一龙身上蹭。二人的肢体在狭窄车厢中纠缠得难解难分，宽衣解带。  
“哥哥，你可成亲了？”白宇小声问道，旋即又自己掐断了话头，“不，你还是先不要说……”哪怕只是水月镜花一场，白宇也想假装回到从前，毫无罅隙的时候。  
朱一龙怜爱地含着他的唇珠，阳物往前一送，破开他的身子。白宇那处许久无人造访，窒涩如同处子，让他想起当年初次亲热之时，白宇也是哭得眼通红，从让他不要来，喊到不要走。  
“自从认定你，我就再没想过旁的人。”  
闻言白宇又酸又痛，一声呜咽，咬在他肩上，腰身一沉，将那粗长阳物尽根吞没。他还嫌不够，恨不能将自己掰开了揉碎了献上，除此之外，他都不知道还能如何回报对方。  
车内空间逼仄，白宇跨坐于他身上，朱一龙唯恐他磕到车顶，便不敢用力抽顶，而多以画圆的方式刺激肉壁。白宇教他磨得心痒难耐，撅着腚上下主动肏弄自己。朱一龙只好将他前后翻面，让他背贴在自己怀里，呈半躺仰姿，下身开始大开大合地肏弄穴眼，肏得穴肉软烂发烫。  
若有人此时开门，就会见到衣衫散乱的白宇门户大开，一根紫红阳具在他后穴不断进出。如此姿势，白宇下腹轻易地被他的长屌顶出一处圆凸。白宇摸着那处凸起，用气声急促地喊着哥哥哥哥。朱一龙也不再忍着，放开精关，同他一道泄了身。  
那天将军府的下人们看见朱将军一路抱着一个人回来，直接抱进了房里。房门紧闭，无人敢扰，直到日落西山，玉轮高悬，那扇门才缓缓打开。  
自半开半阖的门缝望进去，卧榻之上有人拥被酣睡。朱一龙坐在榻边，小心翼翼地替他拂开额前散乱的发丝，动作之轻柔，仿佛对待一件稀世珍宝。

时年秋，朱将军亲自率军荡平浙东一带的倭寇，还解救了数千名俘虏，其中就有白老爷。  
父子相见，泪水涟涟。  
朱一龙拟造了一个死亡名单上去，那场浩劫中白老爷本就是受了连累，这些年苦头吃尽，官家也早没了深究的意思，就此翻篇了。  
倒是朱一龙，本来倭寇之患已除，他该回朝廷复命了，却在行船途中连人带船失去了踪迹。  
有说遇上风暴船翻了的，有说遇上海盗整船被屠杀殆尽的，朝廷先后派出好几批人出海寻找，都没能找到那条船的下落。

此时朱一龙一家，已经在崇明附近的小岛上定居。  
早年抗击倭寇勘察海域时，发现的这座小岛，此地民风淳朴，像个世外桃源。  
朱一龙来到岛上，开了家武馆，教小孩子习武。白宇则可以做一切他想做的事，养花捕鱼，懒得动的话就躺一天，看海潮起伏，一如人生起起落落。  
那些过往的繁华，都仿佛已经是上辈子的事了。  
朱一龙从来就是这样的人，过得了好日子，也不在乎粗茶淡饭。每天醒来时，能听到枕边那人的浅浅呼吸，就是幸事。  
早年在阴湿大牢里，他就落下了腰痛的毛病，一到节气就发得厉害，严重时连腰都直不起来。白宇倒是掌握了自己取乐的方法，也不要他操劳，自己骑得很是得趣。  
“哥哥，幸好是我为妻你为夫，若是反过来，你这老腰可怎么受得了？”白宇还要冲他得意。朱一龙眉毛一挑，揽着他就是一招天翻地覆。  
“为夫腰痛，还请娘子多担待了。”说着便是一阵和风细雨，只管撩拨不管解痒。  
白宇让他磨得内里空虚，细腰都扭出花来。  
顾忌腰伤，朱一龙还想多享几年床笫之欢，便改了以往大开大合的武人风格。所谓小火慢炖，大火收汁，别有意趣。  
乡野之间，自是没了夜夜笙歌，每当夜幕低垂，他二人或是头对头靠在一处观星，闲谈间朱一龙说起白天武馆稚子间的趣闻，逗得白宇仰头大笑。艰难岁月似乎并未改变他的本性，回到朱一龙身边的他，笑起来还是眉眼弯弯的样子。朱一龙便不说了，只静静地望住他。  
“那年我初见你，你也不过就是这么大的年纪。”  
此去经年，爱慕如初。  
平淡岁月中他们相继送走了白宇的父亲，再是母亲。白宇真的白了头发，朱一龙也不比他好到哪里去。  
记不清又多少年过去了，某个夜里星子落了一颗。那夜白宇睡了下去，再没有醒来。  
苍老的朱一龙摸了摸他干枯的脸，眼中看到的却是鲜活的少年面孔。  
老天待他已然不薄，知道他的小白胆子小，特意安排他走在前面。  
“来世见。”朱一龙最后充满怜惜地抚摸着他筋筋络络的手背，笑着合上眼皮，高高兴兴地去赴来世之约了。

沧海桑田，朝代更迭，春风吹开人间花无数。  
又是一年花开好，不为人知的小剧组悄悄地在上海车墩的小破影视城开机了。  
“你好。朱一龙。”  
“你好。白宇。”  
他们的手握在一起，互相凝视对方的眼睛微笑起来。  
我的故事到这里就该结束了，而他们的故事却正要开始。


End file.
